the bodyguard
by dorabran99
Summary: Garry thinks that someone might try to hurt him so he hires some bodyguards to protect him. However, what the guys don't know is that one of the bodyguards is someone close to them. (Cogan)
1. The ninjas

chapter 1

**At the Shake it up Chicago studio**

Gary walks i and says * Hey guys, do you remember when the old host of the show, Snappy Sammy tried to kill me because of his jealousy.*

Ty, Rocky, Cece and tinka say all at the same time * YES*

Gary says *So to make sure that I will always be safe I hired my own personal bodyguards.*

Rocky says *Gary, don't you think that having big men wearing black suits and sun glasses always behind you would be a little weard. *

Gary says * Rocky, of course. That would be so weard. And that is why I hired ninjas as bodyguards.*

They all say at the same time * WHAT *

Cece says confused * So where are these ninjas of yours. *

And then all the nijas appear out of nowhere.

The all screamed and after a few seconds they just looked at theme.

There were 8 ninjas , 4 were in a dark blue, 3 were in black and one of theme was in red.

The red ninja gave Cece a death look, and she was confused because she didn't know why.

Ty says * So what should we call them. Ninjas. *

Gary says * No. The blue ones are the nights, the black ons and the dark and the red one over here is THE FIRE.*

Cece says * Seriously. THE FIRE. Oh hey THE FIRE want to grab some pizza. Hey THE FIRE what are you doing. Hey guys have you seen THE FIRE. *

Gary says * Ok Cece that's enough sarcasm. If you want you can just call him Red.*

_**So, that's the story so far.**_

_**Please review and i hope you liked it.**_


	2. Guess who I saw today

Rocky says * Who are they *

Gary says * I'm sorry rocky but i can't tell you. Their identity is top secret. Ninjas OFF. *

All the ninjas dissappeard.

**At the Jones place**

Cece says * Who do you think those ninjas are. *

Rocky says * I don't know. *

Cece says * Ya. Hey, do you want to go to the mall. I saw this really cute purse and these really cute boots and I think that on me they would look really... *

Rocky cuts her off and says * CUTE. *

Cece says * Well I was going to say amazing, but that works too. *

**At the Mall**

Cece says wearing the purse and the boots * I told you that these would look amazing on me. *

Rocky says * Well you did say that.*

Rocky gets a text and then says * It's my mum. I have to go home. Sorry Cece. looks like you have to finish shopping on your own. *

Cece says * It's ok, see you later. *

After a whole hour of shopping she says * Shopping is making me hungry. *

At the food court she accidentally she bunps into someone and falls. when she looks up, who does she see. Her ex-soon to be-step brother Logan.

she gets up and says * what are you doing here? Oh right you work at Bob's Kebabs. *

Logan says * Well i did but not anymore. *

Cece says * Wait. Are you saying that you QUIT your job. *

Logan says * Yes. *

Cece says *So. What do you do now? *

Logan says nervous * I work with a host. *

Cece says * Doing what?*

* I'm his... Hey what is that over there? * says Logan pointing at nowhere.

Cece looked away and when she looked back she saw the Logan wasn't there anymore.

**At the Jones place**

Rocky comes through the window and says * Hey hey hey. So, how was the shopping. *

Cece says * Yes. I bought some shoes, a new jacket, I met up with Logan, and I got you a shirt. *

Rocky says * Wait. What. *

Cece says * I know Rocky. I'm sorry. I know that you don't like this shade of blue, but it was the only one they had.*

Rocky says * No, not that Cece. You met up with Logan. How was it? *

Cece says * You know, it wasn't that bad and I fell glad. *

Rocky says * Because you got to talk to him after a long time.*

Cece says * No. Because I found out that he quit his job. And he always called me a quiter. Well who's the quiter now?*

Rocky says * Really. What does he do now? *

Cece says * I don't know. It was a very confusing conversation. *

**The next day at the Shake It Up Chicago studio**

Ty says * Hey guys have you seen the ninjas today. *

Cece says * Are you asking us if we know were THE FIRE is at. *

Gary says * Fire. What fire. I didn't start it this time. * he calms down for a second and then says *Oh. You guys were talking about the ninja. *

Tinka says * Yes we were. Where are they any way. *

The ninjas appear all at once, which made every one scream. Again.

Rocky says * That is never going to stop being weird. *

Red gave Cece another dealth look which she was still confused about.

After that they all dissappeard, again.

Cece says * What's that guys deal? He always gives me that look. Why? *

Rocky says * Cece, just ignore it. Come on , let's go rehearse. *

After the rehearsal Cece went to Gary's dressing room to talk to him about some new dance moves that she has been working on. Ehen she walks in who does she see. Logan.

Cece says * Logan, what are you doing here. Wait, is Gary the host that you are working for. *

_**So, that is all for now. I hope that you guys liked it.**_

_**Please review, I waht to know what you think about is.**_


	3. the hero

**Hey guys. Here's a brand new chapter.**

**Sorry it tock so long to update, I have had a lot of work to do.**

**I hope that you like it and don't forget to review.**

Logan looks nervous at Cece and then says * Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that? *

Cece says * You can bet that I have a problem. Logan this is my workplace and I am not going to have you ruining it. *

Logan says * Well, if this is your workplace then go to work. *

Cece says * Fine. *

Logan says * Fine. *

Cece then leaves Gary's dressing room and looks for Gary so she can talk to him.

When she finds him she says *WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? *

Gary says * I don't understand. *

Cece says *Logan Hunter is your assistant. *

Gary says * What? Wait, oh yes he is my assistant. *

Cece says *Gary, Gary, Gary. I know him and we don't quite get along so could you please fire him. *

Gary says *Cece, it's like this. Deal with your problem or you're the one who's getting fired. Ok. *

Cece gets a step back and then says * Ok. *

Tinka says * Hey Cece can you give me a hand with these decorations. *

Cece gets up a really tall lather but then loses all balance and slips. She grabs on to a poll 30 feet of the ground, but with the fear that she was feeling her hands start getting sweaty and falls. All of her friend scream in fear but again out of nowhere, one of the ninjas appears **(Red) **and grabs Cece before she gets hurt. Cece looks up and deep into his eyes. In that moment she knew that that was her hero.

Red pots her down and all of her friends come to her. In the middle of that crowd of love, he disappears and makes her wonder who her hero was.

**At the Jones place**

Cece and Rocky come in and then Georgia says * Cece, sweaty, are you ok. What happened? *

Cece says * Mum, it's ok, I'm fine. *

Georgia says * Are you shore? * Cece nods * Ok, if you say so. I have to go to my shift. *

Rocky says * So, what was like being in the arms of an actual ninja. *

Cece says * It was fine, I guess. Ok I'm lying, it was amazing, and at that moment I felt like I was safe. *

Rocky says * I'm happy for you. *

Cece says *But doesn't he look a little familiar to you? *

Rocky says * No, why? *

Cece says *I don't know. I just have this weird felling that I know him somehow. *

Rocky says * Would you like to know who he is? *

Cece says *Yes I would but Gary won't tell me. Hey maybe Logan knows who he is. *

Rocky says confused *Why would Logan know who he is? *

Cece hits her head with her palm and then says *Oh right. Whit all that happened I forgot to tell you. Logan is Gary's new assistant. *

Rocky says chocked * Are you serious? *

**I hope that you guys liked it. Sorry that the story is so short. I'll try to make it bigger next time.**

**Please review, I'll take any suggestions that you will give me.**

**See you next time.**


	4. Forgive and forget

**Hey guys, here is one more chapter. I hope you like it. **

**In the next chapter, I am planning on writing about my ****_secret friend _****idea.**

**I am also thinking about dropping the whole ninja thing. What do you guys think? **

**Enjoy **

Rocky says * Are you serious? *

Cece says * Yes, sorry that I forgot to tell you. *

Rocky says * And? *

Cece says * And what? *

Rocky says * How do you feel about that? *

Cece says *Ok, I guess. Besides this can be my big opportunity. *

Rocky says * To what? *

Cece says * To make up with him. Even though I told him that, I did not want him there. *

Rocky says * Cece listen. Even if you show him that, you are not as bad as he thought. Do you really think he will tell you who Red really is? *

Cece says *Maybe.*

**The next day at the Shake It Up Chicago studio**

Logan came to the studio to talk to Gary. After he leaves his dressing room Cece approaches him and says *Hi Logan, How are today? *

Logan looks at her confused and then says * Fine I guess. *

Cece says *Hey, you would not happen to know who those ninjas that Gary hired are. *

Logan says * Sorry Cece but I cannot tell you that. But, even if I could I wouldn't. *

Cece says * So that means that you do know who they are. *

Logan says * Maybe I do, maybe I do not. Now if you excuse I have to go. *

Cece says * Where? *

Logan says * It is none of your business. *

Cece says * Cane I come with you? *

Logan says * NO. Cece, what do you want? *

Cece says * I wanted to apologize to you, for the whole badminton mach thing. I understand that you may still be mad at me, I do not blame you, I would to. But I am really sorry. *

Logan says * Listen Cece, its ok. A week after what happened I wanted t apologize, but I thought that it was too late. *

Cece says * So you believe that I didn't do that on purpose. *

Logan says * Yes, I do. *

Cece says * So we're friends now? *

Logan says very directly * No. *

Cece says * WHY? *

Logan says * Cece it is complicated. Just because we sorted this out, does not mean that I like you. You know, because I do not. *

Cece says * What a nice way to pot things. Still I would like to give us a shot. *

Logan says confused * What do you mean with US. There is no US. *

Cece says * I mean that we could try to become friends. *

Logan pots his hand on her shoulder as he sees that she is sad and then says * It takes time. I have to go now, see you around. *

After this, Cece goes in to the main stage to start rehearsal. Rocky walks up to her and then says * So. Did you talk to Logan? *

Cece says * Yes. *

Rocky says * And? *

Cece says * And what? *

Rocky says * How did it go? *

Cece says * Well. *

Rocky says * Well, that is all. *

Cece says * It went pretty well. *

Rocky says * Cece come on give me details. Did he tell you who Red is? *

Cece says * No, he did not. I will tell you the rest latter. Now let us rehears. *

**After the rehearsal at Crusty's**

Rocky and Cece sat down and then Rocky said * Are you going to tell me now how your talk with Logan went? *

Cece says * Ok. So he forgave me for the whole badminton thing. *

Rocky says * So you too are friends now? *

Cece says * No, but we are getting there. I think. *

Rocky says * Oh come on! After all that, he will not forgive you. He is being completely irrational. *

Cece says * No, he is not. I acted as a real jerk tour's he. Now I just have to wait. I'm going home. Bye. *

Rocky says * Bye. *

**At the Jones place**

As soon as Cece came in, she went straight to her room and laid down on her bed simply staring at the sealing. A few minutes she got a call from Rocky.

**(**Normal – Cece, _italic – Rocky_**)**

_Hey, have you heard the news?_

What news are you talking about?

_Ty just told me that the Shake It Up cast and crew is going to play a game called "the secret friend". Gary will explain the rules tomorrow_.

Cool.

_So, how are you?_

Ok, I guess. Listen, it is getting late and I am tired. We will talk tomorrow.

**What did you think? Please review. I really need to know if I should keep on writing or just stop.**


	5. The secret friend

**Hi guys.**

**Here is a new chapter.**

**I decided to include the secret friend plot in this story. Some of you may know the secret friend game as secret Santa. The secret friend is the name that we give to the name here in Portugal.**

**Enjoy. **

Cece decided to go talk to Logan to patch things up once and for all. She rings the doorbell and after a few seconds, Jeremy opens the door.

Jeremy says * Hey Cece, what are you doing here?*

Cece says * I wanted to talk to Logan. *

Jeremy says * Well, he is in his room. I have to go to work. Good luck. *

Cece then goes up to Logan's room. This has her chance to finally make amends with him. She knocks on his bedroom door and then Logan opens it without a shirt on.

Logan looks at her shocked and then says * Cece what are you doing here? *

Cece stares at him for 2 seconds and then says * I came to talk to you. *

Logan invited her to come in and then he put a shirt on. Then he says * What did you want to talk to me about? *

Cece says * Logan, listen. I am really sorry for the way that I acted towards you. I understand if you never want to talk to me again. *

Logan says * Cece look. I forgive you, for everything. Now I just want to be close to you. I just want to hold you and never let go. *

He started leaning closer and closer until he was just a few inches from her lips and he started saying * Cece. Cece. We have to go to Shake It Up. *

Cece opens her eyes wide and then says confused * WHAT? *

It was Rocky. She started to shake Cece so she would wake up. * Cece. Cece. Wake up, we have to get to the studio. *

Cece opened her eyes, looks you at Rocky and asks her * Where am I? *

Rocky answers confused * Cece, you are in your bedroom. * She looks at Cece still not understanding her question but with the hurry quickly changes the subject * Come on Cece. We are going to be late. *

Cece gets up and gets ready. After her dream, she could not imagine what she would do if she encountered Logan.

**At the Shake It Up Chicago studio**

Cece needed to talk to Garry to try to find out who Red was.

Cece says * Garry, where are your ninjas. *

Garry says * I had to fire most of them because apparently hiring highly trained ninjas as bodyguards is not on my budget. *

Cece was sad with the news, but on the other hand * Garry, if they don't work for you anymore could you tell me who they are? *

Garry says * Sorry Cece. Their identities are still confidential. *

Garry goes up to the main stage and says * Gather around people. I have some good news. The producers thought that it would be a good thing if we organized a little game for the cast and crew. The rules are simple. Everyone will pick from this hat a card and on that card will be a name. You will become the secret friend of that person and you will have to give them clues about who you are with gifts. The secret friend will be revealed during the shake it up holiday special. Questions? *

The rules were simple and since nobody had questions Garry went on *Ok, so come pick a name from the hat. *

Cece, Tinka, Ty, Rocky and the rest went to pick their cards.

Cece got Alana Steps, one of the dancers and Rocky got Jordan Leslie one of the makeup artists.

Cece says * Who did you get? *

Rocky says * I got one of the makeup artists. You. *

Cece says * I got one of the dancers. I wonder who got us. *

Rocky says * I do not know. However, what I do know is that we need to plan what we are going to give them. *

Cece and Rocky were about to leave when Cece walks in to a wet floor and almost falls when someone grabs her. Cece looks up just to find out that that someone was Logan.

Logan says * Hey, are you ok. *

Cece says * I am fine, fine, just fine. Why would I not be fine? *

Logan gives her a confused look and then says * Ok, so how did you get?

Cece says * On of the dancers, how about you. *

Logan says * Me too. *

Cece asks * hey, do you know anything about Garry firing his bodyguards? *

Logan look at her and says * Do not worry Cece, he did not fire them all. *

After this, Logan got a phone call so he had to leave.

At Crusty's

Rocky says * Have you thought about what you are going to give Alana. *

Cece responds * No, you? *

Rocky says * Yes I did, thank you for asking. *

Cece says * Oh did you know that Gary fired his bodyguards. *

Rocky says * I did but he did not fire all of them. *

Cece says * What do you mean? *

Rocky says * I mean that his budget does not allow him to quip all of them, just one. *

Cece says * Really, who did he quip? *

Rocky says * I do not know but come one we have to plan what we are going to give Alana and Jordan. *

**That is all for now.**

**If you want to give me suggestions or tips all except them**

**See you next time.**


	6. make amends

**Hi.**

**Here is a new chapter**

**I hope that you enjoy it**

**Happy holidays **

**The next day at the Shake It Up Chicago studio**

There was on Cece's desk a box. Cece opened it and inside there was a map of France and a note.

It said

_Hi, I am your secret friend._

_I heard you love France. Maybe you can come with me and we could go to Lyon._

Cece was amazed. Her secret friend knew her pretty well.

Rocky says * Wau! I wonder what my secret friend will give me. *

Cece quipped on wondering who this person was, and what he would do next.

Cece says * Hey. By de way, who did Ty and Tinka get? *

Rocky says * Funny thing. They got each other. *

Cece says * Weird. Hey, do you somehow know whom Logan got? *

Rocky says * No, I do not. Cece why are you so interested in that? Plus, yesterday you acted really weird around him. *

Cece says * I do not know. *

**At Crusty's**

Cece is sitting on a table in the corner thinking about the note that her secret friend sent her when Logan comes in and sits down with his back turned on Cece. Cece walks up to him and says * Hey, can I sit down? *

Logan says * Sure. *

Cece says * Are you part of the secret friend thing? *

Logan says * Yes since I work there. *

Cece says * Who did you get? *

Logan says * I got one of the dancers. *

Cece says * Did you get anything from your secret friend? *

Logan says * No, not yet. How about you? *

Cece says * Actually I did. I just did not understand it. *

Logan says * What do you mean? *

Cece says * I do not know. I think it is a message but I just do not get it. *

Logan says * Cece? Why are you here? *

Cece says * I came to get a pizza. *

Logan says * Cece that is not what I meant. Why are you here talking to me. If you want to ask me about the ninjas I … *

Cece cuts him of and says * No that is not it. Logan I really want us to become friends and I know that I am not your favorite person in the whole world but can't you just give me one chance. *

Logan says * Ok Cece, I will give you a chance but only on one condition. *

Cece's was so happy that Logan gave her a chance that she did not care about what the condition was * sure, of course what is it? *

Logan says * You cannot ask me ever again about the ninjas. *

Deep inside Cece was sad about his condition but the fact that Logan agreed to give her a chance was better * Fine. I will not ask you ever again about them. *

Logan says * Good. And maybe if you pay me a pizza it might speed up the process. *

Cece says * Ok. What do you want to order? *

**At the Jones apartment **

Rocky come throw the widow and says * Hey, hey, hey. So, I need your opinion on what I should give Jordan. Sense he is a makeup artist I thought about giving him a makeup set and a note. And on the note I would write "I hope this gift does not make you feel blue but I think you are going to rock it * she starts laughing * get it , blue , rock. *

Cece says * Rocky, that is not funny. *

Rocky says * Thank you for your honest opinion. Have you thought about what you are going to give Alana? *

Cece says * I thought about just giving a blouse. *

Rocky says * Ok. Do you think that your secret friend is going to give you anything tomorrow? *

Cece says * I do not know. I guess I will just have to wait. *

**The next day at the Shake It Up Chicago studio**

There was another note addressed to Cece.

On the note it said

_After Lyon, we should go to Orleans._

Rocky says * Another note? *

Cece says * Yes. Did you get anything from yours? *

Rocky says * Yes, I got a bracelet that said "Murray Christmas" it is obvious that it is Murray Christopher one of the dancers. *

Cece says * Congratulations, you figured out who your secret friend is. Hey maybe you can help me figure out who mine it. *

Rocky says * Fine, at least yours give you clues. *

Cece says * By de way, I forgot to tell you. Yesterday Logan gave me a chance to make amends. *

Rocky gasps and says * Really, how was it? *

Cece says* Well I was at Crusty's when he walked in and I went to talk to him. In the end, he agreed to give me a chance. *

Rocky says * Hey, now that you are in peace with him, maybe he could tell you who Red is. *

Cece says * No he can't. *

Rocky says * Why, does he not know who he is? *

Cece says * No, I am pretty shore that he knows who he is but he agreed to give me a chance as long as I stop asking him questions about him. *

** I hope that you liked it and don't forget to review **


End file.
